


Black Coffee

by themoistplinth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gang AU, I will continue this, Living Together, M/M, because i lost a bet, coffeshop au, i can't believe i'm writing attack on titan fanfiction i'm so lame, in the sense that armin is a punk and a nerd, little bit of gay but soon a lot, punk!nerd au, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoistplinth/pseuds/themoistplinth
Summary: The first time the short blond boy came in he ordered one of the worst thing they served that could still be considered a drink-a black coffee. He took his cup, fine and white, and sat at the seat furthest from the counter that could still be seen by anyone working behind it. He sipped the coffee and his face immediately recoiled and formed into a look of disgust. Eren watched the blond boy with curiosity as he continued to drink the coffee and, after every tiny portion of liquid passed his lips, he would shrink back from the taste. The boy, it turned out, needed help.





	

**Black Coffee**  


The first time the short blond boy came in he ordered one of the worst thing they served that could still be considered a drink-a black coffee. He took his cup, fine and white, and sat at the seat furthest from the counter that could still be seen by anyone working behind it. He sipped the coffee and his face immediately recoiled and formed into a look of disgust. Eren watched the blond boy with curiosity as he continued to drink the coffee and, after every tiny portion of liquid passed his lips, he would shrink back from the taste.

  
A cup of sugar cubes sat in front of the boy untouched, just one or two of them able to make the drink less bitter and foul, but the boy continued to drink his drink without. After a long thirty minutes of drinking the boy swallowed the last of his coffee and stood up to leave, giving a careful glance to the counter before pulling the door open and slipping out.   


The following week the boy came back in at the same time and repeated the process-he ordered the same drink, sat at the same spot, ignored the same sugar, acted the same disgust and gave the same careful look back to Eren at the counter.   


The third time the table that the boy usually used was taken up by a red-haired girl with freckles and glasses working studiously and frantically. The blond boy started over to his place and stopped halfway, seeing the other customer. He looked panicked and trudged over to a different spot, his black coffee dangerously toppling in his shaking hands. He sat at a table obstructed from view by a plant.   


The boy continued to come in weekly and he became a familiar constant in Eren’s life-he would often prepare his coffee in advance so to save the blond boy’s time. Other days he would take intentionally longer but he wasn’t entirely sure why. Sometimes, Eren supposed, it was nice to just have a friendly customer wait at the counter as opposed to the crazy old people or the beleaguered parents set upon with countless crying children.   


On days that Eren kept the boy waiting he’d often face punishment from his supervisor, a short, aggravated man named Levi, but it was often worth it. Despite his obvious want, Levi would never lay a hand on Eren, the most he could do was scold him.   


Dozens of weeks after his first visit, the boy finally changed some aspect of his routine-when he came in he ordered his coffee to go under the name Armin. Eren almost frowned, confused by the sudden change, but kept his professional demeanour as he made the coffee at a regular pace. The blond boy-Armin-seemed to be more worried that day than usual; as soon as his coffee was done he took it and quickly rushed to the exit, giving a guarded glance to Eren as usual.   


The next week Armin didn’t come into the shop-this was usual for regulars to occasionally miss a visit so Eren thought nothing of it. The next week Armin came back as usual, a small cut across his lip. He asked for his usual takeaway and Eren did as he always did, handing over the paper cup with a friendly smile. Armin blushed and rushed from the shop as he had before.   


The bi weekly visits became Armin’s regular schedule, a different small injury every week. Between his visits Eren would often find himself wondering the kind job Armin might have that keeps him so busy and so regularly hurt-maybe he was in construction or some kind of factory. Definitely something blue collar. Maybe he was in a gang.   


Every idea Eren came up with was shot down by his sense of reason-Armin was tiny, no way would he ever have a job that involved physical activity like that.   


Eren figured if Armin’s job was bad enough to leave him scarred the least he could do was attempt to brighten his day slightly the best he could-he began to prepare cups before Armin came in with small jokes or cute drawings on the side. He was careful not to be caught by Levi, whom would be furious if he caught Eren defacing their cups, but it was worth the risk.   


Armin’s face when he noticed the messages was worth the risk anyway-the first time he took the cup without noticing, a nasty looking black eye most likely distracting him, but the second time he looked for it right at the counter. Eren grinned and turned away, hiding his expression. After that Eren couldn’t help but watch Armin’s reactions to his jokes, a cute smile, a darkish laugh-it brightened his day.   


One particular message left Armin snorting and Eren couldn’t help but join in-the boy had an infectious laugh. Levi stared at them irritated and Eren quickly attempted to regain his composure. The shouting he received later that day from his superior was worth it.

 

One night, as Eren was left the important and dull job of closing the shop, Armin came in. It was after hours and not Armin’s usual day for a visit nor at all near his usual morning time but Eren didn’t comment. He was about to ask if Armin wanted his regular when he noticed a deep cut across Armin’s side, soaking through his crisp white shirt.   


“Help me,” he whispered and Eren rushed forward, rage and fear rising in his throat, “I didn’t…I don’t,” Armin muttered, “You’re my only friend,” he said and Eren who felt his heart soften-Armin thought of him as a friend?   


“What happened?” Eren asked loudly, before realising  his volume and more quietly adding, “We have a first aid kit in the back”.   


Armin nodded and stayed where he was, close to the front of the shop, as Eren rushed to get bandages. More ideas mingled in his head over what Armin’s life could be-the idea of a gang stood at the front of the parade, other more likely reasons attempting to push their rationality through, amongst which being Armin simply being mugged or perhaps that he opened an old cut.   


Eren took bandages out with shaking hands and stared at the gruesome wound Armin was sporting, “How do I do this?” he asked quietly.   


“I don’t know,” Armin murmured, “Don’t you just put the bandages on?”   


Eren shrugged nervously and began to slowly wrap bandages around Armin’s side, “What happened?” Eren repeated and Armin shivered.   


“Bad people,” Armin muttered, “They got angry. I’m meant to stop them getting angry but…this time they were angrier than normal”.   


“Is that why you’re always,” Eren whispered softly and Armin nodded and winced in pain, “Why do you let them?”   


“It’s the only job I can get,” he sniffed, a tear threatening to fall from his eyes, “I’m useless. What else could I do except get hit and beaten and hurt? It’s all I’ve ever done, I’m not good enough for anything else”.   


Eren stopped moving his hands and looked up at Armin, “You are not useless. You’ve just had rotton luck”.   


Armin gave a cross of a laugh and a sob, “I’m pathetic, you’re my only friend and I don’t even know your name”.   


“Eren,” Eren said and began to continue wrapping Armin’s bandage, “And you’re not pathetic. You drink coffee you don’t like and you get hurt and you keep going. That’s not pathetic. It would be pathetic if you gave up,” Eren felt a drop of water hit his head and he knew Armin was crying now, “Who’s been doing this to you?”   


“It’s a gang, sort of,” Armin started, “There’s only three of them but they’re scary. One of them is tall and he seems nice. One of them is mean and strong, he’s the least bad one. The other is the leader, she’s the scariest. She’s strong and angry and violent. She’s the one who…” Armin trailed off as his tears overtook him and he broke down sobbing. Eren dropped the roll of bandages and hugged the boy, his face hidden.   


“They’re not gonna touch you anymore,” Eren promised, “I’m going to make sure they never get to hurt you ever again I promise”.   


Armin seemed taken aback for a moment but he slowly wrapped his arms around Eren’s back, “I don’t know what I’m going to do,” Armin whispered, “I don’t have anything else. They’re all I have, if I don’t stay with them I won’t have any money or a job or-”  


“We can figure it out,” Eren said firmly, “You’re safe now”.   


Armin buried his face in Eren’s shoulder, “Thank you,” he whispered.   


Eren smiled and pulled away slowly, “You want a coffee?” he asked, “I was about to turn the machine off but I can make one more”.   


“I hate coffee,” Armin muttered with a small, bittersweet smile, “It’s too bitter and the taste doesn’t go away”.   


Eren frowned, “Why do you always buy it then?” Eren asked confused.   


“It was nice to be able to come in every day,” Armin said, “And I liked seeing you every day”.   


Eren blushed and hid his face, facing the coffee machine and beginning to wipe the remaining grounds from the grinder, “You have anyway to stay tonight?”   


“Yes,” Armin said and, after a pause, said, “No. I don’t know”.   


“You don’t know?”   


“They know where I live,” Armin murmured, “They could come over if they need to let out more anger”.   


“How did you even get this job?” Eren asked and Armin stayed silent-he sighed and said, “You can spend the night at mine. Tomorrow we’ll try and find you a new place and job”.   


“Why would you do that?” Armin asked bewildered, “You barely even know me”.   


“You’re my friend,” Eren replied, finishing wiping down the machine, “I’m not letting you keep getting hurt”.   


Armin smiled and felt the first twinge of hope in his chest for a long time, “Thank you…” he murmured, getting up to walk over to Eren, “You want any help?”


End file.
